Retake
by Kelly hearts Stark
Summary: so... this is about what would happen if loren and zoey never slept together, and she was still with erik when Stark got to the school... Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello there. **** This is a short story. I would say a one shot, but it has more than one chapter. Ahh. Read and enjoy… and maybe comment… ;) **

Pfff, what to do? What could I do about Heath? As much as I loved him, I didn't really want to be imprinted to him. I've only been at the House of Night for about two months, and I was finally getting used to it. I had amazing friends, was connected to my Goddess on ways no one has ever been before, I control all five of the elements (earth, wind, fire, water, and spirit), I was leader of the Dark Daughters, and I was dating the hottest, most popular guy in the school! I finally found a place where I fit in- and I didn't want my old life to ruin it.

Seriously, I have loved Heath since grade school. He used to be my everything, but we started to drift. He had drinking problems, and now smoking on top of that… it's just something I couldn't be around anymore. He makes stupid choices, and I was completely over him, even though I would always love him.

Even though Heath is so important to me, I wanted our connection broken. I wanted to live my own life, restart it, and actually be GOOD at it. But, here's the thing, I didn't really know how… So I went to Neferet… Sure, she may be slightly psychotic- but she has been a vampyre for practically forever, well not really- maybe a few hundred years. I passed through the professor's building and climbed the stairs to the second floor, of which completely belonged to the High Priestess of the House of Night. I went to her quarters, about to enter, when I heard voices through the crack in the door… Of course, what I should do is leave right away, and come back later. But the voice I heard piqued my interest.

"Darling, you know, the young fledgling holds absolutely none of my attention. It's all for you…" The voice I heard rang through, the door. Loren. The same Loren, Poet Laurant that had tried, and successfully seduced me, though we haven't gone very far, yet…

"Like I believe that. You seem to have a very interesting… ah- relationship, with her. So interesting that it seems I am no longer important to you." Neferet whispered, her voice to an unknowing person would seem exceptionally uncaring, to me however, I noticed that it was tainted with a hint of annoyance,

"My love, it is only you I see, the child may deem fit for my amusement, but only that." By this time I was tempted to peek into the room. I saw Loren and Neferet, curled together, swooning, on the queen sized bed in the center of the rather large room. The red velvet sheets covering them, so only their heads, and a tad bit of their necks were visible.

I stared long enough to see Loren kiss the high priestess passionately before I made my escape. So I was just his sex toy? A little fun when he couldn't be with Neferet? That's it. I thought we had a true connection, that he was actually mine, that he loved me. He loved me… the strange words floated around my head in a ghost like whisper. Meanwhile tears were pooling in my eyes, threatening to overflow, making everyone aware of my internal struggles.

I set my face in a mask of unfeeling. Though secretly, I was breaking on the inside. My heart was crushed… I had been used.

I made my way into my room, passing by a few curious stares on the way, I felt my friends gazes on my back as I passed right by them. I slammed the door behind me right before I let out all my pain. I fell on my bed, not caring which way was which. I just wanted to be numb. I didn't want to feel anything anymore. I soon fell into a restless sleep, in a puddle of my own depression.

My dream was quick, but confusing. I saw a face, that's it, a face. It wasn't familiar; I've never seen this person in either of my lives. I noticed the mark placed on the center of his forehead, looking just like the average fledgling. He was_ very attractive_, I must admit, my heart did this odd flip as I took him in. He had deep chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that I could get lost in; comforted in. He had shaggy brown hair, which fell in a perfect sweep on his forehead, disguising his mark. He had beautiful, full lips that I was enthralled by… I needed him, I knew it. I didn't know why- but I just did.

I woke with a start. Perplexed by my dream, and extremely fascinated by the man that I saw. This conundrum completely wiped away my overwhelming feelings of pain and betrayal. I needed to know who he was, it was a distraction- a wonderful one. I looked at my clock 3a.m. school was over, I slept an entire day away. Interesting seeing as it seemed as if I was only asleep for a small moment. Apparently I was off. I headed to the dining hall, where hopefully my friends were currently having jubilant conversations that would add to my distractions. I paused. Jubilant? Enthralled? Conundrum? Perplexed? Damian was rubbing off on me with his dang vocabulary lessons. I felt my face bend into a hint of a smile. I entered the hall, and my eyes went directly to where we sat everyday. I saw my friends with worrisome looks on their generally happy faces. I didn't like that- it didn't look right. I slowly made my way over to them. As they noticed me, they cheered up. I looked at them all, Erin, Damien, Jack, Shaunee, and with a twinge of sadness I notice someone was missing, my BFF and roommate, Stevie Rae Johnson, who had died only two weeks ago. However in her place, I noticed an unfamiliar, but familiar (if that makes sense) head of hair. That very head turned around to see what all my friends were staring at. He looked at me. As hazel eyes meet chocolate, I realized who he was.

****So, I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it! **** please comment. I like constructive criticism! Check out my other stories, Midnight Mist- it's in the twilight section. And Destined- another House of Night Fanfiction.**

**Thank You! Again, please review! Thank you!**

**Love, KellyheartsStark.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Awe man, thought this was gonna be a one shot... but, I guess not! Lucky you! Ahaha! :) Read and enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

I stared. Like a creeper. Yep, a creeper. But could I stop? Nope, not at all. Who was he? Deep chocolate brown eyes- not the muddy chocolate color- but the thick dark chocolate eyes that were definitely more beautiful in person, even thought he was super hot in dream land too.

"Zoey, I know new boy is hot..." Erin started.

"But you got Erik, meaning he's free meat..." Shaunee finished. Directing a meaningful _look _at the new boy... kinda felt bad- not even knowing his name.

"For us." Erin added quickly, before some ruined her chances by starting a new subject.

"Well, before they keep blabbering- finishing each others' sentences and whatnot- 'new boy'- would like to speak for himself." He looked at me, completely dazzling me with a brilliant smile, showing how cocky he truly was, "The name's Stark. Just Stark." He knew people well enough to understand we all ask the same questions... and he had no first name- or last. I dunno which, I've only knew the kid for like 3.14159 seconds. Wow. I'm mind babbling... Goddess, if he makes me this nervous with one sentence...

"Earth to Zo, hey Z, ZOEY!" I heard people say... after like 20 minutes they broke through my dreamy haze.

"Alrighty... since my sexy, god-like presence had already forced lovely Z her into submission I best be going. Classes to find... women to seduce." Stark laughed a began to rise from the bench.

I finally found my words. "Hey, being the high priestess in training, it's my job to help the new students... so want me to show you around... wouldn't want you and your sexiness getting lost. What would I do with my life if I never saw you again?" I said hurriedly. I sounded as if I was breathless, but other than that perfectly smooth- no sign of my being tongue-tied.

"Well- I mean- If I mean that much to you... I could never deny such a powerful fledgling." He smirked... great. Bringing up my gifts. My favorite subject. As in- not really.

"Uh, yeah. Let's do." And we walked out of the dining hall in an awkward silence.

"So this is the media center- everything you need- books, computers, ex cetera."

He scanned the media center, "This looks vaguely familiar. Somewh- hey- who's that?" I diverted my gaze from Stark's profile to his gaze- which was directed towards the rows of bookshelves... I expected it to be Aphrodite, or maybe Wasp, Warlike, and Terrible. Definitely not...

"That's Lo- Professor Blake..." My throat started to clamp, tears were welling up in my eyes, "He's our Poet Laureate." As I whispered those words... our memories of being in that secluded area- what we did- would've done- came flashing back- like a movie of my worst mistakes.

My tears free fell- I could do nothing to stop them. So I did the first thing I thought of. I ran.

"ZOEY!" Stark, I think, my snotty cry was so loud.

I ran faster. I needed to get away.

I got to my room. Slammed the door behind me, pushed play on the little black remote that controlled the iHome on the corner of my desk. I turned the volume up as loud as possible. Before I let the music consume me.

Here we go, welcome to my funeral  
Without you I don't even have a pulse  
All alone it's dark and cold  
With every move I die

Here I go, this is my confessional  
A lost cause, nobody can save my soul  
I am so delusional  
With every move I die

I have destroyed our love, it's gone  
Payback is sick, it's all my fault

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die

I'm fading, I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die

When did I become such a hypocrite?  
Double life, lies that you caught me in  
Trust me I'm paying for it  
With every move I die

On the floor I'm just a zombie  
Who I am is not who I wanna be  
I'm such a tragedy  
With every move I die

I have destroyed our love, it's gone  
Payback is sick, it's all my fault

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die

I'm fading, I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die

This is it and now you're really gone this time  
Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die

I'm fading, I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die

The song ended- but the tears kept flowing, unstoppable. Why didn't they make human dams?

Just as I was going to change the song, a knock rapped on my door. Great, it's Stark. Now how do I explain this one? Not even my friends know about Loren.

"Zoey." Her fake caring, motherly voice chimed as she opened the door. "James Stark came to me, saying you fled the media center quite upset." She rushed to sit beside me.

"What's wrong darling?" She gingerly stroked my hair.

_You sent Loren to seduce me, then break my heart. _That's what I should've said, but, being me, "I was in the media center. Then all of a sudden, I remembered how Stevie Raw would help me research for rituals. I guess I just miss her, that's all." I mumbled quietly. Afraid that my anger would make itself known if I spoke any louder. My anger blotted out my sadness.

"Oh, Zoey, It's okay. It's always hard, but you'll move on. Do you want me to fetch someone for you? You probably don't want to be alone." _Yeah, and I definitely don't want you here._

So, I spoke the first name that came to mind. "Aphrodite."

"Alright, feel better, young Zoey." And with that she fled the room.

"Yeah, I what an excellent comfort." I spoke sourly, as I changed the song.

I think you got the best of me  
You're sleepin' with the enemy  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone  
The beat drops, I'm so low  
My heart stops, I already know  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
You're never gonna catch me cry  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa  
Without me, you're nothing  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa

I've let go, finally over you  
This drama that you put me through  
I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone  
The beat drops, you're so low  
It's last call and it's gotten old  
Now look who's all alone, alone, alone, alone  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
You're never gonna catch me cry  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa  
Without me, you're nothing  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa

I trusted you, you were the first  
Then you lied and it get's worse  
You broke me down  
Now just look around  
Who's all alone?  
Who's all alone now?

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
You're never gonna catch me cry  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa  
Without me you're nothing  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die

** Author's Note- So, I hope you all forgive the long wait. But, please Review. Tell me what I did wrong. What I need to improve on! If I have to work on my grammar or spelling. Because there are some fanfictions on here we're their spelling, punctuation, and grammar bug the crap out of me! And I don't want to be guilty of it as well! So please. Review. Lemme know what you think so far! What you want to happen... If you want to speak to me privately send me a message, or an anonymous review! I love feedback! Ahhh!**

**Love, **

**Kelly hearts Stark!**


End file.
